Through the looking glass
by ElizabethMartin101
Summary: Sophia looked up from the ground and stared at Bellatrix "I stole it." Hermione chocked on her gasp and began to struggle beside her. "No, no. I did." Sophia was lying to keep Hermione away from Bellatrix, she didn't want her hurt. Because that was sister did. They didn't let the other get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sophia had already lost Hermione and it hadn't even been two hours. If her parents ever found out they would certainly be disappointed; they had told Sophia and Hermione to keep each other close and not let each other out of their sights. They were still worried about letting the both of them go to Hogwarts. They had never been away from their parents for too long. No had ever invited them to go to their houses since they didn't have many friends and the friends they did have were almost acquaintances. They hadn't been well liked at school.

She had planned to follow her parents words but Hermione had wanted to change into their robes early. In Hermione's words it would show how eager they were to learn and could give the teachers good views of them. But Sophia didn't think any teachers were on the train but she didn't argue with Hermione and went to the girls changing rooms and changed to her newly bought robes that her mother had washed not trusting how clean they were even though the woman at the shop said they had never been worn before. Her robes smelt liked lavender now from the washing detergent.

Sophia peeked through the one of the compartments shyly before quickly walking away when she saw that Hermione wasn't there.

_Where was she _thought Sophia starting to become peeved. She felt embarrassed to be by herself since Hermione would usually be beside her. She didn't like being by herself with so many people around her that she didn't know.

"Where was the last place you saw your toad, Neville?"

"He was with me on the train. But I don't know where he is now. My grandmothers going to be so disappointed in me if I lost, Trevor."

"Don't worry, Neville. We'll find him."

_That was Hermione's voice_ she thought hurrying over to where she heard the voices coming from. She turned the corner of the hallway and saw Hermione and a round-faced boy with red eyes next to her. He must Neville. They looked like they had just walked out of a compartment both looking disappointed.

Sophia put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of them.

"Where have you been?"

Hermione looked almost shocked as she saw her and Sophia knew she looked a sight with her bushy hair even more curly from running her hands through it and her lips pursed so tightly she was sure that they looked white.

"I, uh, Neville lost his toad-"

"And you decided to just leave me. Mom and dad said we had to stay together, Hermione."

"I know," said Hermione wringing her hands together. "It's just Neville looked so miserable about losing his toad and I forgot-"

_Forgot_ she thought pursing her lips tightly. How could she just forget that she was in the changing rooms beside her.

Hermione must have saw that her words didn't do anything and spoke quicker. "I mean I'm so sorry that I left you. You won't tell mom and dad will you?"

"Of course not." said Sophia deflating dropping her arms. "Just make sure you don't forget me again."

"Of course." Hermione hurriedly said thankful that Sophia wasn't as angry as she looked.

Sophia turned to Neville and looked over at Hermione expectantly. Hermione looked confused before quickly turning to Neville and pointed between Sophia and Neville who looked horribly confused as he stared teary eyed at them.

"Oh, Neville this is my sister, Sophia."

Neville sniffed. "You're twins than."

"Yes, but I'm older than her by seven minutes." said Hermione smugly. She always made sure to tell everyone that she was the oldest since she was shorter than Sophia by a few inches. Just incase people thought different.

Sophia huffed lightly not sure whether to be amused or annoyed.

"We're trying to find his toad, Trevor. But we haven't found it yet. I thought maybe we could help after all three eyes are better than one." said Hermione timidly as she looked at her.

Both Hermione and Neville looked hopeful that she would help. And Sophia nodded her head in defeat. She didn't think she would spend her first trip to Hogwarts trying to find a toad. Hermione grinned happily and continued to drag both Neville and Sophia all over the train checking nearly every compartment. The only ones they strayed from were the ones wearing green robes which Neville hurriedly pulled them away from.

"They're not very nice people." He told them quietly and didn't say much about the subject after that.

They must have checked nearly every compartment on the train as they moved to the very few last ones at the end. They still hadn't found Trevor and no one else had seen the toad either especially the last compartment that was filled with girls who nearly squealed in disgust at the thought of a lost toad in their compartment.

"After this compartment can we go back to ours, I'm starving and those sweets we bought looked delicious." said Sophia almost pleading as she held onto her grumbling stomach. She turned to Neville apologetic. "I'm sorry, Neville but I don't think I can help for very much longer."

"It's alright I'm hungry too. I don't blame you." said Neville miserably.

Hermione sighed loudly looking as hungry as the two of them and shook her head determined. "We only have a few compartments left. If we don't find him then we can go back to our compartment."

Sophia exhaled but nodded. They did say they would help Neville find Trevor and it wouldn't be fair if they didn't check all the compartments. She could also imagine that Trevor would be in one of the compartments if they didn't check. Hermione slid the door to the compartment open and stepped slightly inside with Neville and Sophia behind her looking over her shoulders.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she asked.

There were only two boys in the compartment, they both looked the same age as them and were surrounded by empty wrappers of food. At the sight Sophia's stomach clenched almost painfully.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it" said the one with red hair. He was tall with a splatter of freckles on his face and had a smudge of dirt on the side of his nose. He was holding a battered-looking wand that looked like it had seen better days.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Hermione sat down beside the red-haired boy who looked taken back. Sophia followed her sitting down beside the other boy who was smaller and skinnier than the red-haired boy. He was pale with messy black hair and wore glasses that looked like it had been broken to many times.

"Er, all right." The red-haired boy cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

Sophia's lips twitched in amusement. "Was that even a real spell?"

"Well my brother told me about it." He blushed stumbling over his words.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. My sister and I are the only ones with magic in our family, it was ever such a surprise when we got our letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. Both boys looked very stunned after Hermione finished talking. Sophia couldn't blame them when Hermione or even her got excited or nervous they both spoke very fast.

She shook the messy haired boys hands that sat beside her. "I'm Sophia Granger."

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

Sophia's eyes darted to the lightening bolt that was partly covered by his hair before quickly looking away. She smiled at him nervously knowing who Harry was he was the one who defeated You-Know-Who when he was barely one year old. He was such a famous figure in the Wizarding world and she almost felt like sitting next to one of the pop singers that she listened to on the telly.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, sounding dazed.

"Didn't you know? I would have thought people would have told you." said Sophia shocked. Harry Potter didn't seem to much about himself.

Harry shook his head.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in?" asked Hermione. "I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Just as long Sophia and I are in the same house...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Sophia stood up and looked reluctantly back at the sweets that hadn't been touched yet before walking out of the compartment her stomach grumbling all the way. Hermione closed the door and the three of them started to walk to the next compartment

"I can't believe we just talked to Harry Potter. It's unusual he didn't know that he was in all those books though."

"Well he's been living in the muggle community hasn't he? Maybe they sheltered everything from him, maybe."

Neville looked awed. "I spoke to them before...I didn't know he was Harry Potter blimey. Loads of people will want to have him in his house."

"Imagine if he's in our house, Hermione? Wouldn't that be cool?" asked Sophia eagerly.

"I suppose," she looked nervous. "Just as long he doesn't get special treatment or anything."

"I'm sure he won't."

They continued through the compartments and everyone was filled with other people who hadn't seen, Trevor. They had even gone to the conductor to see if he had seen, Trevor. But like everyone else no one had seen the toad. It wasn't until the very last compartment they checked that Neville began to nearly cry again as they still couldn't find him.

Sophia rubbed his back awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Neville."

"It isn't your fault," sniffed Neville as his shoulders shook. "He's always running away from me."

"I'm sure he'll turn up later." assured Hermione in her best comforting voice.

"I better get back to my compartment. Change into my school robes and everything." said Neville wiping his eyes and walking away from them with his shoulders sagging.

"Poor Neville." said Sophia.

A sudden noise of loud, heavy footsteps came in their direction making them look up. Three boys were hurrying out of the compartment which contained Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Two of the boys looked almost like gorillas with their size and flat looking faces, one of the them was waving his finger with his face pinched in pain.

The third boy had white-blonde hair and was smaller than the other two boys.

Sophia grunted as she was pushed roughly to the side as they ran past her. The third boy sneering down at her.

"Watch where your going."

Hermione was glaring after them helping Sophia stand straighter. "How rude! Who do they think they are pushing people over.""

Sophia just rubbed her shoulder. She was right who did they think they were pushing people out of their way like they were better. They didn't look like much and Sophia was close to taking her wand out and turning them a bright pink. That was a spell she could easily do.

"They were coming out of Harry Potter's compartment. Come one lets to have a look." said Hermione pulling Sophia along.

Sophia groaned trying to pull her hand back. "But, Hermione you said we could go back to our compartment. I'm starving."

"After this. I promise."

"That's what you said before." grumbled Sophia but stopped dragging her feet and followed Hermione as they walked into the compartment. Both of the boys didn't seem to really notice them as they hovered over a large rat that Ron was holding, empty wrappers around them on the ground and seats.

"What has been going on?" asked Hermione looking at all the empty wrappers.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry ignoring Hermione. He looked closer at the rat. "No, I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep. You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry nodded. "When I went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, he was there getting his robes when I was."

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione and Sophia. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, We've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" said Hermione in a disapproving matter of tone.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her.

"She was only asking! You don't have to be so rude." snapped Sophia, glaring at him and the rat called Scabbers in his hands.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" said Ron.

"All right, we only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

They walked out of the compartment, Hermione shutting just a little more roughly than she should. Sophia didn't say anything as they walked back to their compartment making sure not to interrupt Hermione who muttering to her self under her breath.

"Boys...how rude of him...only asking...should of let them stay in their clothes."

Sophia was relieved as they made it back just as the train began to slow down and quickly ate all the sweets she could before they had to leave the train. Even Hermione had stopped muttering angrily and was eating the sweets with interest at the new tastes.

"Just forget about it, Hermione. He probably won't even be in our house." said Sophia rubbing her stomach happily as she leant back down in her seat not caring about hair. It's not like it could get and more bushy than it was.

"Hopefully not." murmured Hermione around her chocolate frog. They had only just finished all their sweets when a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Sophia stood up and piled all the wrappers into a small pile giving her something to do while trying not to think about what was going to happen in a short time. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching uncomfortably in nerves. They would be at Hogwarts soon. The very place they would living at for an entire year.

Hermione opened the compartment door; there was already a group huddled together up ahead that looked like first years like them. Older students walked along the hallway as well as everyone started to come out of their compartments.

"This is it than?" said Hermione nervously.

Sophia gulped and nodded walking out of the compartment, weaving her way through the older students to the huddle of first years. Sophia and Hermione stood together their arms touching, both of them almost bouncing on the tops of their toes nervously. Sophia's stomach lurched with nerves as the train came to a final stop and the doors opened and people pushed their way out onto a tiny, dark platform.

Sophia rubbed her arms through her robes. It was freezing.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A very large man was yelling over to them; his beard covered most his face. Sophia tried not to stare with her mouth opened as she looked up at him. The man was gigantic and the first years barely reached his large waist. Blimey. She wondered what her mothers reaction would be to him.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They all followed the gigantic man most of them exchanging wary glances with each other as they stumbled after him. The ground beneath them was slippery and every time she put her foot down she would slightly tumble and grab onto Hermione. Nobody spoke much and Sophia wondered if it was because they were just as nervous as her. She could hear Neville sniffling behind her once or twice but mostly it was quiet.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The gigantic man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was the most prettiest thing she had ever seen. She had never seen a castle before but she would bet that it was the most beautiful castle there ever was.

Hermione was looking at the castle with wide awed eyes.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Sophia and Hermione followed Harry and Ron into a boat and if she hadn't been so awed and nervous at the same time Sophia would have dragged Hermione to another boat. She was still miffed over how Ron treated Hermione rudely. The four of them didn't say anything to each other as they sat down.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the mans lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that reminded Sophia of her mother when Hermione or her tried to touch her personal books. It wasn't a very pleasant face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the gigantic man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

_Hagrid_ she thought. What an unusual name for such an unusual person. Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was quite huge and it reminded her of her aunt Betty's house who was very rich, she was married to a banker. Something her mother always liked to point out. Her aunt didn't work but rather stayed inside her house and had tea parties with her friends. Something that Sophia and Hermione would never know; their parents were adamant that they would get jobs after school. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Sophia could hear the loud voice of others behind a large door they passed and her stomach clenched nervously; she was shy when it came to standing in front of many people. Hopefully she didn't vomit. They bypassed the large door, Professor McGonagall showing the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Beside her, Hermione tugged on her bushy hair self-consciously.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How do you think they sort us?" asked Hermione nervously. "Do you think we have to show them spells. I know a few..."

Sophia pushed her hair behind her shoulder. It was nervous habit that she had ever since she was young when their mother let them grow their hair out. Her throat became restricted as Hermione babbled about all the spells she knew; she knew the spells too but she hadn't researched them like Hermione. She only knew what half them actually did. And had only practised with a quarter of them. Everyone else was either mumbling between themselves nervously or not talking at all. Neville looked like he was close to fainting as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

She gripped her wand tightly that was in the pocket of her robes. Did they have to duel. Or just show them the most powerful spell they could do. But that wasn't right was it. They had to sort them into houses that fit the person didn't they, so maybe they didn't have to duel or use any magic maybe something or someone sorted them into houses. But even than it didn't help her knowing what she or Hermione had to do...

The girl behind her screamed loudly which was followed by several others. She jumped nearly tripping on her feet clumsily.

She had to be seeing things. She walked slowly backwards keeping her eyes on the approaching figures, her fingers holding loosely onto Hermione's robes. There were ghost nearly twenty if she counted properly, they were transparent and a silvery colour. The only things that kept herself from screaming was the fact that the ghost didn't even give them a glance as they glided around them. It was like they weren't even there.

"Ghost..." said Hermione, muttering looking at the ghost who looked like they were arguing. "They didn't write anything about this in Hogwarts: A History."

A weird type of whimper that was cross with a gurgle erupted from her throat. Was that all Hermione could say. Sophia was still fixated that ghost were real she knew that vampires and werewolves were real she had read about them in the books they had bought in Diagon Alley. But ghost she never thought that they could be one percent real.

Sophia guessed she was wrong as she warily kept her eyes on the arguing pair of ghost that glided the closet to them.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" argued a small, fat looking monk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghost floated away though the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Sophia hurried to stand behind Hermione in the line, Neville stood behind her. She could see him putting, Trevor in the pockets of his robes hiding him away from Professor McGonagalls' narrowed eyes. She followed slowly as they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The hall had to be the most interesting place she had seen even more than the museum in France which held some the most popular paintings in the word. The Grangers visited France quite when they had enough money. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Sophia blushed and looked down at her feet. There were so many people. It didn't seem like much on the train.

Sophia looked up as Hermione elbowed her side watching as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

_Did they have to put it on _she thought. They could of used magic to place them in the houses. It sounded very smart when she thought of it. There wasn't anything about a hat in any of the books she had gotten to research about Hogwarts. They could just keep it out of books so people didn't know. To excite people maybe. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Sophia almost felt smug. Who was she kidding she was smug. She had gotten it right they did have to put the hat on to be sorted.

"It sings!" said Sophia, whispering to Hermione. "A hat singing. I can't wait to tell Mom and dad."

Hermione blinked slowly and nodded. She looked to be in shock.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Sophia turned around when she saw two twins who looked like they could be Ron's brothers catcalling. Hopefully no-one cat called her when she was sorted.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. That was a house she knew that she wouldn't be sorted in. She was muggleborn and she was sure that there hadn't been any muggleborn's sorted into Slytherin. From what the woman from ministry told them only pureblood's and halfbloods had been sorted into Slytherin. Not that she minded looking over at the Slytherin table they didn't look very welcoming.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Sophia stood straighter and watched as Hermione nearly vibrated on the stool. Whatever house Hermione got into, Sophia hoped she was sorted into it as well. Hermione didn't even look nervous as she sat on the stool while Sophia felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest. And she wasn't even the one getting sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Hermione took of the hat and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table; she slowed down as she passed Sophia and sent her an encouraging smile. Sophia nodded her head bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to bring the small courage she had to the surface.

"Granger, Sophia!"

She nearly jogged over to the stool clenching her fingers around the seat. Please let me be in Gryffindor, nothing but Gryffindor she pleaded silently. The hat barely touched her hair before shouting-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sophia jumped up from the stool grinning pleased with herself. She got what she wanted. She waited for Professor McGonagall to take the hat off before walking quickly over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione stood clapping her hands loudly.

"Mom and dad will be so pleased that were in the same house," said Hermione as Sophia sat down. "We'll have to write to them tomorrow. Maybe I could get them to send more books for me to read."

"I can't wait to use an owl." replied Sophia clapping as Neville was sorted into Gryffindor after her. She laughed as he ran back to Professor McGonagall with the sorting hat in his hands blushing.

Only a quarter of people were left as the rest were sorted. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and she wrinkled nose as he swaggered to his table. That was the idiot that pushed her over on the train. She hoped he fell off his seat. There were was another pair of twins but they weren't sorted into the same house. Parvati Patil going to Gryffindor while Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Sophia watched as the hat was put on his head while whispers were hissed around the great hall. She raised her eyebrows as she saw some standing up from there seats to get a better look; her mother would of snapped at them to sit down if she had been here. Sophia herself felt like telling them sit back down in their sits. She couldn't blame them for being excited she had been too but they certainly didn't have to point and make it obvious that they were looking at him.

_How rude_ she thought

She could here the twins that looked like Ron whispering loudly from a few seats down from her.

"Can you imagine if we get Potter?"

"We can shove it to the Slytherins, eh."

"That'll be great."

Sophia shook her head and turned back to Harry being sorted who looked a shade lighter from his usual skin tone. Everyone seemed to lean forward as one as the mouth of the hat opened-

"GEYFFINDOR!"

Harry Potter got the loudest cheer yet as nearly every stood from there seats and cheered for him. The other three houses weren't quite as loud as they shot each other disappointed looks. They had obviously hoped for Harry to be sorted into there houses. Hagrid the man that had showed them to the castle was clapping his large hands together with a beaming smile on his beard face. It took nearly a whole minute until everyone, mainly Gryffindor to stop cheering before they started sorting again. They only had four people left.

Dean Thomas a dark skinned boy was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and than Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Ron who was now green as he sat on the stool as he waited to be sorted. Sophia almost felt pity for him but than remembered how rude he was to Hermione and turned her nose up. She clapped reluctantly with Hermione when he was sorted into Gryffindor

Hermione didn't look to eager about her housemate either. Sophia eyed the small twitch in her jaw and sighed. It was going to be a long year if Ron and Hermione didn't get along. Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted into Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Sophia watched him for another second shocked of how he acted. This was the man that duelled Grindelwald and won. He was so legendary...and he was wearing bright blue robes and talking quite unusually.

"Oh, look, look." said Hermione, tugging on her arm. She looked away from Dumbledore to stare at Hermione. What was it she nearly said but Hermione quickly began talking again. "The food appeared out of nowhere. Oh isn't that exciting!"

Sophia looked down at the table where there used to be golden empty plates but was shocked to see food overflowing on the tabletops. And everything looked amazing, and it made her want to try every single thing. She was usually so picky with her food but as the smell of the food wafted up her nose she grabbed the nearest serving spoon and dug into the mash potatoes and put two scoops on her plate. Her plate was filled mostly with greens and a large single steak. Her parents wouldn't like her to eat anything sugary or sweet.

Sophia bit into her steak and smiled. She would leave that till dessert.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,

Sophia looked up from her plate swallowing the food in her mouth. She had gotten over that a ghost was sitting so close to her and her interest in the possibility of talking to one weighed out her nervousness.

"Can't you -?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in troduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Sophia took another bite of her steak looking over to the ghost next to Draco and was pleased to see he didn't look very happy about the arrangement.

"How can you keep eating?" said Hermione pushing her plate away with a grimace. "I think that ruined my appetite."

"Well it didn't ruin mine. This foods amazing, I've never tasted anything better. Best not tell Mom about that though- she'll get awfully jealous. I can't wait for dessert."

"I've never seen you eat this much."

"I've never tasted something this nice."

"You should slow down. You could get a stomach ache." said Hermione, worriedly dragging the plate away from Sophia.

Sophia scowled but let her take it. She was right she didn't want to start her first official day at Hogwarts with a bad stomach. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice and sipped from it. She turned back to the conversation they were having.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and many other delicious desserts.

Sophia reached for the chocolate eclairs only taking two pieces under the watchful eye of Hermione. As the night went on they began to talk about their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Sophia looked at him shocked. No wonder he was so timid. She looked up from her dessert when she was brought into the conversation. She made sure to swallow all her food before talking.

"Well me and Hermione are the first witches in our family. Our parents are really proud and it's very exciting. I always knew Hermione and I were special. I didn't think we were witches though. When the woman from the ministry told us we were really offended-"

"Why?" asked Ron

"Well muggles think witches are ugly and evil." said Sophia, explaining it to Ron and the rest do the purebloods who were listening. Ron looked very shocked by this and began asking the others what else muggles thought witches and wizards looked like.

Sophia didn't help them explain anymore as she was pulled into another conversation with Hermione and Percy who she had found out was Ron's older brother. She had also found out that the twins were also his brothers.

"They like to play pranks. I would stay away from them."

"Of course," said Hermione, nodding her head. "I wouldn't want to get caught up with all that stuff."

Percy looked pleased. "What classes are you the most eager for."

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult" said Hermione

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing."

"I still can't wait," said Sophia not troubled. "I'm also excited for potions. I think I would be very good. It sounds almost like cooking and I'm very good at cooking. I help my mom every night."

"And charms sounds very fascinating-" said Hermione, excited at the prospect of the idea of actually learning from a teacher.

They talked about classes until their stomachs grumbled for them to eat again. After that Hermione and Sophia mostly talked between themselves expect to have small conversations with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The other two first year girls Alice Tolipan and Fay Dunbar were sitting up ahead near the boys and they couldn't properly talk to them.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Only a few laugh obviously not believing him. Sophia didn't as she shared a panicked look Hermione. They wouldn't be going anywhere near that corridor if she had a say. She didn't want to be the girl who died for not listening to Albus Dumbledore.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Sophia sat up straighter; she always liked singing school songs.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Now that they were standing up and moving all the girls in Gryffindor huddled together whispering to each other as they saw that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed. Lavender and Sophia were the most excited at this and waved back to a girl in a pretty pink dress when she curtsied at them. It was properly because they were the least tired. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet until they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. Lavender squealed and grabbed onto Sophia's arm in panic. She didn't do anything to busy staring at Peeves as he cackled madly.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Who was the woman that let us in?" asked Dean Thomas.

"She's the Fat Lady and protects the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. You'll have to remember the password or you won't be allowed in." said Percy

Sophia heard Alice whisper to Fay who stood in front of her. "She could just be big boned. She must be insulted being called the fat lady."

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Sophia moved to the bed nearest to the bathroom pulling her trunk with her and placing it at the end of her bed. The girls followed her and soon they had all placed their trunks at the end of their own beds; Hermione had chosen the one next to Sophia's. After they had all changed into their nightclothes they all moved to their beds but continued to talk.

"I think Quidditch is the greatest sport in the Wizarding world."

"It's too fast paced for me."

"What's Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch, blimey. It's the best thing in the Wizarding world. Now you have a seeker-"

It wasn't until the light of the moon began to glow into their rooms that they stopped talking and went to asleep. Sophia had crawled out of her bed and looked through her trunk until she pulled out her knitted sweater that her grandmother had made and put it on it had only taken nearly five minutes until she could finally sleep with the smell of home in her senses.


End file.
